Hinata's big secret 2
by Yuki Aikawa
Summary: Hinata has this hidden talent and if discovered, it surely will change things around. sasuhinagaa--WARNING! It all started with a meeting in the cementery...
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys..i know, I know..i did procrastinate..reason? Just please read the note below. (a must read)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in naruto. But I do wish I own some of the characters like Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Kurenai, Kakashi and Ino. Ok, so pretty much everybody else on the show... but you can't blame me...I think they are all so cool. Especially my gaara-kun..bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Gaara is MINE!!! –No song here...-

"Who are you? And why would someone pick a cemetery for singing purposes?" A cold voice from behind her asked.

A raven haired boy took a step forward. Hinata tried to get away but the boy got a hold of her hand.

"And now, let's see who you really are" he said

He pulled her to a place where the moonlight can shine through. And then he saw...

"What?" a girl with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes exclaimed.

"Yes, temari, you heard that right. You, kankurou and gaara are going back to the leaf." The kazekage said firmly

"But, kazekage-sama..." kankurou tried to counter

"No buts, kankurou! I'm the kazekage and you should be following my orders!" the kazekage said

"Gomene, kazekage-sama...we shouldn't have judged your decision" temari said bowing her head as a sign of apology

"Go now. Start packing your things. You shall leave first thing in the morning." said the kazekage

And with that order, the three of them left the kazekage's office. Gaara let out a "Hn" before he walked out.

He pulled her to place where the moonlight can shine through. And then he saw...

"Noooo...don't!" hinata screamed her heart out. She opened her eyes and she found herself in her own room.

"Huh? It was a dream..." hinata said, she was panting and sweating so hard

She still can't believe it is a dream. No, not a dream, more like a nightmare. If anybody ever saw or heard her, she'll be dead. Not only she will be called a weakling but she will be called the singing dork weakling or probably worse. Heck, she almost got busted awhile ago by that mysterious boy.

"Weird, I haven't seen him before in the cemetery. I wonder what he is doing at that time of the night." hinata said thinking

Then suddenly, loud foot steps were heard rushing through hinata's room.

"Hinata-sama, daijoubu?" a male voice was heard calling behind the door. "Hinata-sama, please open the door!" he said again

Hinata stood up and got off from her bed. She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the worried face of her dear cousin.

"Neji-nii-san...konbawa...I...I'm okay...please don't worry about me." Hinata said shyly poking her 2 index fingers together...since then it became her habit...poking her fingers when she's shy or when she's hiding something.

"I heard screaming and I don't think it was "okay", hinata." Said neji raising an eyebrow

"I...uh..." hinata tried to explain but she was cut off by an unexpected person.

"I can't believe you can't even handle dreams...hinata-nii-chan." Hanabi appeared from the back of neji

"Hanabi-chan..." said hinata her gaze dropped from neji to the floor. She was so embarrassed that she was screaming like hell just because of some stupid dream. Now, she will even look weaker to her cousin and her sister.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, hanabi-chan, neji-nii-san." she is still looking on the floor, not daring to even look at her cousin and her own sister. "I'm okay, please don't worry about me. O...oyasuminasai...hanabi-chan, neji-nii-san...Please go back to sleep." Hinata continued

"Are you sure you are okay...hinata-sama?" neji said curiously asking

Neji knew there is something wrong. By the look in hinata's eyes he could see that she is troubled, afraid and a hint of uncertainty.

"Hai, neji-nii-san. Arigatou demo you shouldn't worry about me, everything is alright here." Hinata said blushing on the concern her cousin is giving her. "He had been so nice to me after the fight he had with Naruto-kun in the chuunin exams." hinata blushed while thinking that..."Naruto-kun" she blushed even harder when she found herself thinking about him again.

"If you said so." answered neji

Neji knew none of this was true. He knew something was wrong. But he figured out that it is not his business. If hinata is not ready to tell him, he should not force her to. Fate has its reasons.

"Ok then, oyasuminasai hinata-sama" then neji and hanabi walked away

Ring....ring...ring.... The alarm clock rang.

"Hn..." sasuke snorted

He planned to wake up early and start training to keep himself physically fit. Unfortunately, his plans for the day were totally ruined. Staying in the house of some unknown stranger is not really a brilliant idea. He stood up, wore his blue shirt and walk towards where the kitchen is located.

"I should've eaten that chicken soup awhile ago." He thought...his stomach growled in agreement

It is not the best kind of food to eat but then he can't argue with his stomach anymore. He opened the refrigerator and started looking up for food. Lucky him, no need to feel guilty. The old man was practically pushing him to eat the food. He picked up the tupperware with the chicken soup, sat at the counter and began to eat.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sasuke muttered

Unknown to him, he was watched secretly by two pairs of eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is gonna be interesting." The mysterious creature said

A small figure of a boy can be seen from up the roof. The boy's face wears no emotion and he was staring on the sky deep in thought.

"I'm gonna be back in Konoha tomorrow." Gaara thought "I'll see that Naruto-baka...again."

---Flashback--

"Given up yet, weakling?" gaara grinned maliciously

Naruto summoned all his powers to stand up.

"Hn" gaara snorted "You will regret that you ever think of standing up again."

"You still don't get it, do you? Killing is not the way to make ourselves happy nor does it prove anything if we are weak or strong. It wouldn't make us feel better. Fighting for our loved ones and for a precious person is." Naruto said with his big foxy grin

---End of Flashback---

"Precious...person..." he muttered

Kring...kring...kring...

Hinata's eyes opened. She was still in the middle of dream world and reality. She focused her eyes to the clock, guessing that it was where the sound came from. When she finally noticed that the sound wasn't coming from there, she stirred to the left side of the bed, reaching under the pillows where the sound came from. She reveals a telephone but she's too busy with her dreams.

"Naruto-kun...." hinata muttered on the phone

"Naruto?" she heard a female voice say

The voice snapped her back to the reality. "Bad move hinata. Bad move!" she scolded herself mentally

"I...uhm...Sakura-chan..." hinata tried to explain

Sakura smiled inwardly from the other side of the line. She's been hinata's closest friend ever since the chuunin exams finished. Still, even though they are that close, hinata still don't want to reveal to anyone her big crush. Who is that? Take a wild guess. Heck, everybody knew that Naruto was her crush ever since....ever. It is so obvious from the way she looks at him, the way she blush madly when he's around, the way she stutter and the way she pokes her fingers more intensely then before. Who wouldn't notice that? Nobody that is...except him...except naruto. Naruto never notices hinata's feelings for him. Sure, they got closer after the chuunin exams but he's too dumb to notice.

"I guess that's why he's naruto...he'll never be complete without being so ignorant." Sakura was smiling at the thought

"Sakura-chan?" hinata asked

Her voice interrupted sakura's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, hinata-chan..." sakura responded

"I...I...w-was saying th-that what you he-heard wa-wasn't right. I di-din't me-mean to say th-that, for some re-reason I just did...." Hinata said trying so hard not to stutter but unfortunately didn't accomplish any of that

"Oh, nevermind that hinata. It's not really a big deal." Sakura lied

"Tomorrow is the day then." Sakura thought... She is planning to play matchmakers between hinata and naruto, and she agreed that tomorrow is the day. It will make it look like fate entangled them together as a couple. "Brilliant idea, sakura." she praised herself inwardly

"Oh, okay..." hinata said relieved in sakura's words

She turned to the clock and checked the time. It is says 6:00 pm.

"Do you need anything, sakura-chan?" asked hinata

"I was just asking where we will meet later?" sakura asked her

"Uhm..." hinata tried to come up with an idea

"What about the fountain in the park?" sakura suggested

"That sounds good, sakura-chan." Hinata said and she let out a yawn

"Ok then. Goodbye, see you later!" sakura said cheerfully

"Yeah, see you later." Hinata answered

With that, she hanged up the phone and fell asleep again.

(7:47 am. Fountain in the park)

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is..." hinata stood there in their meeting place looking worried about where her friend was. She took a glance on her watch. 7:47, she is 17 minutes late and she had never been late on her before.

"Going back to Konoha is such a pain in the ass. I can't believe kazekage-sama ordered us to go backhere." Kankurou complained

"Shut up, kankurou. Stop whining like a baby." Temari said irritated

She have no time attending to kankurou's complaints. In truth, she is more than worried about gaara. Temari took a glance at his brother. Gaara was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Gaara-ku..." temari stopped herself before she completed the word. What was shw thinking? This is gaara, he won't appreciate you calling him in "such" names.

Gaara opened his eyes green eyes looking intensely on her. His eyes are deadly and unemotional. Temari was unable to continue, fearing of what's gonna happen next. She got a tingle up from her spine, fear taking over her body. She's trying to calm herself down, not wanting to look weak in front of his own brother.

"..." she tried to find the right words to say

"I'm going for a walk." Gaara simply said... He stood up straight and he started walking towards the other direction.

"Hn..." he snorted

He saw that face again. The face that people on the sand village always give him, the face of the people he killed, the fate that everyone has when he is around. The face of fear and disgust.

**You are a monster, how could you not expect that?**

"I don't care about them. They are weaklings and its not my problem." Gaara said

**Yes little one. In this world, nobody will ever love you and accept you for who you are. No one but me.**

Gaara said nothing to this and continued walking wherever his feet is taking him.

**Ah...you are looking for the boy, huh? You must never come near him again. He is a liar. He wants to make a fool out of you. He is poisoning your mind.**

"That's not true" gaara blurted out

**Gaara! You MUST remember that I am the only one who had been there for you. You shall obey whatever I tell you to do. You know that you are nothing without me.**

Gaara clutched his head with his hand, not wanting to hear these things. Confused and angry, he is not aware of his surrounding. He is also unawarethat a girl is coming to his direction. He bumped into this girl and he snapped back to reality. He shot her a glare and noticed that she look someone familiar to him. The first thing he noticed from her is her eyes. It looks like...

"That's it" hinata said

She stood up and looked around. She's going to find sakura herself. She is so worried sick about her. She walked around the place searching for the pink-haired girl. She isn't notice that a boy is walking towards her direction, her eyes are too busy searching for sakura. It was too late when she find herself right infront of the guy. She bumped into him causing her to stumble backwards.

"Go-gomenasai..." she apologized

Her eyes were wide in shock when she recognized who the guy was.

"You are..." hinata said

Review Corner:

Ame- unfortunately I did...now I know the feeling of having a fic..you did promise on that day you'll update but then you don't have the inspiration to write it..that's why you can't finish it...lol...I'm really really sorry if let you down...thanks for the review..hopw you don't get mad...

Cookie- thanks a lot. I'll try hard to make more surprises and make my fic stand out...and uh, I really love your sasuhina fic and nejihina...you are the greatest hugs bows to cookie hail the great cookie06!!!! Oh well, hope you update yours too!!!! Okay???

Ladyvirgo- thanks for reviewing...I kinda figured out that I do need some help but then, I realize that I can't improve that way..i have to learn my mistakes and eventually correct them on my own..i hope you understand and I hope you are not mad at me...I could really use your reviews if I want to improve so please keep on reviewing and that'll be a big help for me...

Xoni Newcomer- thanks for reviewing!!! Thanks for your opinions about my fic...it makes me happy that so far they are in good shape...I'm sorry for the wrong grammars too and the spelling...I really suck at it...uhm, I did emailed about the "being a beta-reader" thing and I'm sorry I didn't send it to you...it's the same reason I gave ladyvirgo..i hope you understand...I'm sorry if I just said this to you here coz I have no time and I really got to post this now...oh well, keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me...

Saturnova- really??? No...are you serious...? I'm a bad writer and i...cries can't believe that you actually like this...wahhhh!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! Stay updated, there's more surprises to come...go sasuhina!!! Hinata rockz!! Wee!!

Ah-choo- wahahahaha!!! Don't worry I won't let gaara down that easily...or maybe I'd just pair up gaara and hinata....??? Hmn...which ones better??? evil grin I have plans, don't worry...bwaahahahahaha!!! Thanks for reviewing.. glomps ah-choo lol...

Plum pocky- oiii!!! Yey yey yey!!! You reviewed my fic...I'm so..moved cries again, you guys make me cry..wahhh!!! Hopefully the site won't mess this chappie..i transferred from the notepad to Microsoft word..so yea..hopefully..Anyways, sakura bashing...lol..i woudn't really say that..it's only the beginning!!! Lol..jokes...I don't really have the intention to bash her a lot coz she would be out of character and my fic will be ruined...but there's some sakura-bashing here coz its kinda needed for the plot....gaara walk towards me oh hi gaara-kun..what..?? gaara covers yuki's mouth aww..what you doin??? Can't breath!!! you shouldn't be giving it away to your reviewers!! lol..oh yea..there are more surprises to come..hope you keep on reading this one..

Twst3d- you know me??? Ahhh!! You know me cries..and yes..again soft heart...oowww....hehehe..sorry if it's out of character..and thank you for reviewing..hehehe..and I hope you get sick chants "sick" whahaahha..so you would do update more often!!! Your fic...I love it...my gaara-kun is there..oh my gaara-kun!!!

Goodgurl- thankies for reviewing!!! Hehehe...and uhm...hinasasu..?? its good, try something different...winks hehehe..uhm, but if you don't want to read it, its I'm gonna say the truth but I will have some sakura bashing and I don't want you to get disappointed with me..so..that..hope you won't kill me!!! Thanks for reviewing again!!!

Author's notes:

Yes I do know that I did procrastinate...disappointed with herself Please forgive me everyone...cries It's just that, it is so hard finding the right inspiration. Honestly speaking, I don't really have an idea for this fic..i only got a beginning and ending. I know that is so stupid of me but...sobs I hope you don't abandon this fic. And also because I had some trouble uploading is sooo confusing..Anyway, I wanna thank you all for the reviews you gave me, all of you are so kind. Arigatou-gozaimasu...As for my punishment because I did this late...I would let you pick on one of my suggestion box. Whichever letter who got the most vote will be my punishment:

I'll send a message to all of you when I have updated.

For chapter 4, I should update after only 1 week...(it can't be chapter 3 coz I have to wait for your answers.)

I'll reveal 1 (ONLY) P... secret of this story

I'll do a chapter in this story where you can decide what happens. I will write it even though it doesn't goes on what I've planned. One request per person.

I'll do 1000 push ups on the next chappie and 500 sit ups.

I'll give everyone a cookie! (hopefully this is what everyone picks...)

Next update: 2 weeks from now..and this time for real..(hope so)


	2. IMP NOTE!

NOTE:

For cookie and boredathome..and for the people who are reading this or who are still reading..whatever..

This is a big mistake..i was really uploading a next chappie for my one and only story but then because I am so stupid..i pushed the create story and it is just now that I realized this...

I'm really, really, sorry!!!!!!!!!! For cookie and boredathome..i don't really think you understand it so please feel free to read it again in the true story title: Hinata's Big Secret..lol..its okay if you don't give a review...it's my mistake..but what I want is that..you understand it and you don't feel confused coz that's a bad impression for my story..thank you..i'm sorry for taking your time and for those who wants to read this story and what's REALLY going on...push the "search" button above and then..title of the story is "Hinata's Big Secret" and its in Naruto..okay?????????? Thankies and sorry again..also for the spelling and grammar here, I am hurrying this up coz I have to finish something..thankies! mwah and hugs for everybody


End file.
